


Slumber

by UniversePepperland



Series: You Make My Heart Sing [12]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, and everything, i missed those two, jaal being amazed by samantha's being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversePepperland/pseuds/UniversePepperland
Summary: Jaal just loves watching Samantha sleep. It gives him peace.





	Slumber

Ever since they consummated their relationship, a word Samantha loathed saying it made them sound so old, Jaal was sleeping in the Pathfinder's quarters. He got teased a little by Liam and Drack at first, 'Pathfinder playing favorites now' but he knew they weren't being serious.

His favorite pastime ever since he moved there was watching her sleep. She often napped on the nomad or dozed off for a few seconds before snapping up to full attention. But this? He propped his head on a hand, watching Samantha's relaxed form, the long black hair, those thick locks dancing over the sheets as if it was a body of water.

Her form was curled, not quite close to him, but one of her hands gently brushed against his chest. Her mouth was partially open, her blunt teeth appearing just a tiny bit, disappearing only when she unconsciously licked her lips and rubbed her face on the pillow, murmuring random words.

Jaal chuckled silently, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. It relaxed him seeing her to calm. Often times he wondered... how could that happen? Both of them, together?

When he joined he never thought he'd find the love of his life, nor that she'd from so far away, that she'd be different than anything he'd seen before in his lifetime. He thought he'd never love as strongly as he did, but then she showed up, literally like a goddess of fire and storm.

He remembered she had a glint in her eye, something that made him smile, reply to her almost shocked words with amusement before covering it up quickly. Later she commented it was one of the things that made her attracted to him.

Then when he joined, she'd come by almost daily, ask him how he was doing, if he was alright... ask him things about Aya, things he only told her much much later, after the two became friends. Samantha had this aura, this magnetism that always yanked him off his seat to run towards her.

The girl in question groaned in her sleep, kicking the covers off of her legs and smacking her lips a few times, the hair he tucked behind her ear now was stuck on her forehead. Jaal smiled, the fingers on his free hand gently caressing her bare arm, the back of his knuckles brushing over her bronze skin.

He sighed softly when she agreed without question about going after his siblings, when she trusted him even if she had a breakdown after that, he knew she was special. Samantha's smell and presence were driving him insane and his mother kept bothering him about the Pathfinder.

After all, she wanted to know everything about the woman that made Jaal smile so bright. Then he confessed to her, then kissed her... and she tasted like... he had no idea how to describe, he still doesn't. She tasted like Samantha.

Fresh but spicy, sweet in the end.

His fingers moved up to her face then, caressing her jawline, his thumb gently brushing over her lower lip, before he went to her nose. Jaal caressed the bridge of her nose almost if she'd break at any moment, but that gentle movement made her nose scrunch up.

She probably thought it was nothing, just sniffed a bit and continued sleeping, but Jaal loved her nose. He couldn't help but do it again, just as gently, Samantha groaned again, this time almost like a child and gently slapped his hand away.

Jaal dropped his head next to hers, his eyes still looking at that beautiful face. When he pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose he knew it'd wake her up, but he couldn't help himself. Samantha moved a bit, her hands moving to his chest, another little groan in her throat before a deep breath in signaled she awoke.

"Hmmmmmm..." she lazily stretched herself like the feline creatures she showed him, before her eyes blinked open. Those steely gray eyes he also adored as much as the rest of her body, "Hmmm....hi..." she whispered sleepily, with a small smile, "Is it time to wake up yet?"

"No, darling one." he whispers back, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer, "I apologize for waking you,I could not help it."

"S'okay big guy." she says, her eyes still heavy with sleep but she tries to keep them open, "What happened?"

Jaal's smile widened, "I love you." 

Samantha's own smile got bigger, a short laugh leaving her lips, "Did you wake me up to say you love me?" he presses a kiss to the corner of her lips, "Ew, nooo I have morning breath."

"You know I don't mind it."

"True." she says then, hugging his torso and sighing deeply his scent, "I am not complaining about you waking me up." she says, her smaller hands caressing his spine, "Especially not like that."

"I'll remember that then." he says, pressing another kiss to her lips, to which Samantha reciprocrates, "I was just thinking of how amazing you are, my star."

"Well, you aren't that far behind, to be honest." she says, the fingers on his back kneaded the muscle as she spoke, "I love you just as much, babe."

Jaal's eyes shone, and his mouth was hurting from smiling so much, "You can go back to sleep if you'd like."

"Nah... not yet at least." she says, hooking her bare leg with one of his. He was still so glad she wore so little clothing to bed, just a simple top and lower undergarments, "You woke up the beast."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes." she giggled, pushing him down and climbing over to his lap. Jaal's hands instantly went to her backside, even if they weren't doing anything he just loved touching it, "Now you have to endure me." she says, "Until I get sleepy again."

"It won't take long, Pathfinder." came SAM's voice from her desk. Samantha rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. 

"Thank you, SAM." she gazed at Jaal again, resting her chin on his chest while her hands were on his arms, "You make me happy, you know that?"

"You too taoshay." he says, tucking yet the same strand of hair from before, "You have no idea how much."

"I think about the same as me."

Jaal smiled moving his hands up to her waist so he could push her up a bit, kissing those lovely lips yet again. They stood like that for a while until Samantha ended up falling asleep on top of him. Carefully, Jaal grabbed the sheets to cover them both and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, nuzzling the skin there before he went to sleep himself.

They both were very late to the meeting next morning, but it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda short? yes
> 
> but i wanted to write something after so long. My week hasn't been so good and they helped me a bit! Sooooo yeah
> 
> anyway kudos and comments brighten the author's day!! <3


End file.
